Just Another Prisoner
by Chibi Tsuki Yume Tenshi
Summary: rated PG13 for uncertainties. A spy is found lurking outside of the castle. Princess Serena is a spoiled rotten brat. What will happen when this prisoner enters her life? Will she allow him to be executed or will she somehow save him? Read and find out!


Just Another Prisoner  
  
Disclaimer: Boo Hoo! I don't own any thing! Waaaahhh!  
  
Summary: Princess Serena lives a luxurious life in the castle with her mother, the scouts, and lots of slaves. She attends fancy dinners, elegant balls and is adored by every one. Despite her public appearance, she is a MAJOR brat! She is always pushing the poor slaves to work harder and she is constantly egging on executions on the incoming prisoners. All of this will change when Princess Serena meets up with a new prisoner! Read and find out what happens!  
  
A/N: I like this fic a lot more than the first one so I just hope that you like it as much as I do! I'm really low on words so I guess that's it for me! Enjoy the story!  
  
***Chapter 1***  
  
"Can't you slaves work any harder?! Come on! Put your back into it!" Princess Serena shouted at one of her many slaves as she lay on a massaging table. She was covered in a cloth with only her back being revealed (AN: Like a massage therapist does!). Her slave was gently rubbing her back. She was a timid little child. Her hair was a little above her shoulders with a brownish-red tint to it and a green bow in the back. Her clothes were those of a maid's attire, a black dress with a white apron.   
  
"Yes, your highness." The young servant replied curtsying as she said her words. She began to rub the princess's soft skin even harder than she had previously.  
  
"OUCH! What are you trying to do, Molly? Kill me?" The princess leapt up and screeched at the poor girl, who was clearly scared.  
  
"No. Not at all, Your Majesty! I would never," Molly was cut off by a couple of doors being flung open to reveal the scouts. The scouts were all in attack mode and ready to strike any thing that harmed the princess.   
  
"What's going on? Princess, are you ok?" Lita asked, her voice full of concern.  
  
"We all heard you scream, so we all ran to see what the bother was. You never know what kind of evil can be lurking around here these days." Said Raye from beside Lita.  
  
"Thank god you're here! My servant, Molly, almost killed me!" Serena wrapped the sheet around her and ran over to where the scouts were standing. She spoke of her servant as if she were a piece of trash that no one wanted in his or her house.  
  
"Explain yourself." Amara appeared out of one of the shadows in a doorway. Molly shivered in her place as Amara spoke, for every one knew that if any one or anything so much as threatened the princess, then Amara would have their head on a gold platter.  
  
"I-I-I was g-giving the p-princess a massage and she," she paused as she noticed the princess throwing her a death glare with red-hot daggers shooting from her eyes. Molly gulped and continued, "she asked me to rub harder, so I-I d-d-did, and I g-guess I m-might have rubbed a little to hard. I'm s-sorry." She lowered her head once she finished.  
  
"That's it?" Raye asked, in a state of something between fury and being surprised.  
  
"What do you mean `that's it'? She could have killed me!" Serena was outraged. How could her friends believe her servant over her? This was absurd! She felt extremely betrayed. How could her "friends" do this to her? Raye stepped up to answer the question.  
  
"I mean, that you called us here JUST because your servant rubbed your back a little bit too hard? Come on, Serena! You scared us out of our wits! We thought that you were being attacked! Do you realize how much you scared the whole castle?" Raye responded calmly. "If any thing really happens, then you call us, but until then, we'll be in the lounge." Raye finished and turned around and walked out the doors in which she came through.  
  
The others followed and Amara closed the doors behind her. Serena stared at the closed doors in amazement. She had never believed that her friends would rather side with a servant than their princess! She quickly got up and went behind a curtain to dress herself with out saying a word to the sevant girl who was quietly cleaning up the massaging room. Serena came out from behind the curtain dressed in her traditional princess gown and turned to face the quivering servant. There's no telling what Serena would have done or said to Molly. What she would have done, that is, if she wasn't interupted by the loud crashing of the front doors to the castle and the clanking of armor and exausted grunts (AN: the castle echos just so ya'll know). She looked from Molly to the closed doors of the room and made a frustated sigh as she walked to the doors and opened them. Before leaving, she turned to Molly.  
  
"I'll deal with you later!" Serena bolted down the hall to see what all of the excitement was about. Molly followed distantly behind her. Once Serena reached the Entrance Hall, what she saw might possibly change who she was and how she felt forever. She stared as two of the castle guards (each having ahold of one arm), dragged a young man up to the Grand Staircase where Queen Serenity was standing.   
  
The young man was also dressed in a suit of armor. His eyes were a brilliant shade of ocean blue and his hair was as black as night. He struggled ferociously against the guards that held on to him. The young man paused only for a moment to look at the princess. And in that very moment, the princess noticed how brilliant and deep blue his eyes were. To her, the moment seemed to have stopped time and space. Her cheeks began to flush a bright red and she felt as if her whole body was burning. The sound of the scouts approaching the entrance hall broke her from her echanting gaze. Serena looked up to see her mother elegantly standing at the top of the Grand Staircase. She rushed over to her mothers side while everyone else bowed down to her, the guards having difficulty but eventually forcing the prisoner down. The Queen was the first to speek.  
  
"Arise" every rose at her command. "What seems to be the problem?" Queen Serenity turned toward the guards for an exlanation.  
  
The first guard spoke. "We found him lurking near the castle walls. We thought he might be a spy." He threw the prisoner forward. Queen Serenity stared at the young man before speaking again.  
  
"Keep him in the dungeon. We shall decide his fate later." Queen Serenity dismissed the guards. They bowed down to her and grabbed the prisoner. He did not struggle this time. He just simply stared at the princess. His eyes enchanted her to stare back. Serena felt her body beginning to flush a deep red. -Why is he staring at me like that?- She thought. Their long gaze was only broken when the guards and the man disappeared behind a wall and down a hall that Serena had seen many guards drag off new prisoners to. She wondered what was down that hallway. The scouts all gathered around their leaders.  
  
"Where do you think he came from?" Mina curiously asked the Queen.   
  
"I'm not really sure, but he might have been a spy. What puzzles me is, who is our new enemy?" The Queen said simply. Serena stared, starry-eyed at the castle doors. She was furiously blushing.  
  
"Serena? Are you alright?" Amy asked sincerely. Everyone tuned their attention to Serena just in time to catch her rosy red cheeks.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine! I think I just need to go to bed." Serena attempted to brush off their curious faces. Naturally, she lied. She wasn't fine. She was anything BUT fine. As a matter of fact, she didn't know what she was, but whatever it was, they couldn't find out. She DID know that much. She turned to Molly who stood there the whole time without saying a word. "Molly you may have the rest of the night off. You can return to your headquarters." She told the servant girl who was amazed the she didn't get scolded for anything.  
  
"Thank you, you majesties." Molly curtsied and scurried down a corridor on the other side of the entrance hall before her master would have a chance to change her mind. Meanwhile Serena turned to face her mother.  
  
"Good night Mother. Sleep well girls." Serena said as she kissed her mother on the forhead and walked off humming some sort of soft melody.   
  
***Later that night...  
  
Princess Serena tossed and turned in her sleep. Ever since she saw that young man she had been restless and dazed from staring into his deep ocean blue eyes. This was quite odd for the princess, because usually she would encourage any kind of execution of a trespasser, some how she knew this was different. She had this feeling about him. She could not have him executed. No, she wouldn't have it. Not as long as she lived. There had to be another way. Serena bolted upright out of her restless thoughts. An idea struck across her mind like a hand across the face. If only she could talk to him. Wait! IF? Why if? She was royalty and if she wanted to converse with someone then she would. She tossed her feet over the side of her bed and put on her slippers. She walked over to her door and put on a robe that was hanging on a hook on the back of the door. Serena knew that she would regret what she was about to do someday, but that someday was not now, NOW she had to save a man's life. Now she had to talk to him. It was now that she needed to hear his story and why he was found lurking around the castle. It was now or never. She opened her bedroom door slowly in hopes that it wouldn't wake anyone. The door revealed a dark corridor and a dead silent castle. She gulped and gathered to courage to face the darkness. She just had to sneak into the dugeons without any one knowing. And she had to do it right now... tonight.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I hope you like it! Review and let me know. I'm not quite sure where this one is going yet, so I'm sorry if it takes me awhile to update. Just have faith in me and I promise you I'll update! Well, I gots to get going! Love ya! ^_* 


End file.
